


The Outsiders

by MyWolfyWaffleRage



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2728172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWolfyWaffleRage/pseuds/MyWolfyWaffleRage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A band of missfits and their shenanigans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Outsiders

The streets never seemed so dark before, to the young male, as he kicked a stone down the path.

Slightly messy black hair partially covered his deep brown, puppy dog eyes and light cream coloured skin, his head bowed to look at the ground below him.  
The young adult was still scared of the streets he used to walk, gangs would always lurk in the shadows,ready to leap at any weak scrap of meat they could find. He remembered back when he encountered his own gang. The girl with red and blue eyes who dragged him into an alley, and the paper skinned boy who always used to narrow his eyes at any one who was out of line, snapping them back into shape.

These people would seem like just a couple of misfits to any naked eye, but these former strangers were now his closest friends.

The girl, named Snivy, was always sneaking about, surprising the young, brown eyed boy and helping him control his robotic hand. She was a very kind person on the inside, but on the outside she would seem meaner, a nasty facade to hide an innocent soul. It was almost like armour.

The boy, named Xerxes or Xavier, was a very hard-headed, careful person. He made sure the timid young male didn't fall out of line like others. He was very cruel to outsiders at first until they became one of them. After that, he would keep an eye on them, still and usually give them jobs to do.

The timid- brown eyed boy also had a name.  
He was called Oliver Chambers, the older cousin of a merciless and cruel teen called Jake Andrews.  
Oliver was 18 years old but despite being a year older than his cruel cousin, he was always picked on and teased by him.  
Why?  
No reason.  
Jake was that kind of person.

But what really surprised Oliver was that his cousin's previous victim was also the one who introduced him to the gang.  
He always thought Snivy looked familiar, when they met. But once Snivy told him her real name was Libby Michaels, it all clicked.  
It was a shock to see how an innocent, weak push-over could become a well-known gang member. Well known for being vicious, sneaky and, surprisingly, merciful to the weaker ones.

The gang didn't really have a name. Locals called them different things. "Night warriors", "the Shadow stalkers", "Them" ect. But out of all the names, they preferred "The Outsiders"

The gang was feared by most locals for their unusual powers and ability to kill.  
Police didn't like them at all, always hunting them down to try and end their reign of terror.  
No one knew what they were really like, though. Poor, innocent, broken souls with no where else to really go.

However, even if they were feared and hated, people would come to them so they would chase out other gangs.  
It was kind of like their job.  
But, recently a new gang had taken a small part of the city as their territory.  
Not surprisingly, this gang was led by Jake. He had tried many times to conquer the city with different gangs, but this one was better and stronger than he has ever had.  
Obviously, The Outsiders didn't take too kindly to this new gang, and usually set up defences uncase of any surprise attacks.  
Jake's new gang were known as "The Terrors"  
Now, walking down the street, tense as ever, Oliver expected the worse. He expected the alley that The Outsiders lived in would be over run by Jake's gang, one of his worst fears.  
Oliver walked into the alley that The Outsiders lived in. A long, dim alley with plenty of places to hide.

To his joy, everyone seemed to be there, doing what they normally do.

Stripes, the cat and leader of The Outsiders sat at the far end of the alley, watching.

Xavier was giving some work to members.

Snivy sat in the darkness next to Ludicrous, the corrputed whisperer. The only sign of their pressence was their eerie, dim, bi-coloured glowing eyes.  
Sniffles, a blonde-haired demon, was leaning on a wall near Snivy. He was friendly but he didn't really trust anyone easily.

That was only some of the main members of The Outsiders.  
Oliver sighed and walked over to Snivy, sitting next to her in the shadows.  
The bi-coloured eyed girl smiled widely at the male who just took a place beside her and spoke up, a familiar british accent sounding into his ears.  
"'ey, Ossy boy! You're finally back! I was wonderin' where you were, mate. You've been gone for yonks!"  
Oliver smiled softly at the voice of his partner that he was so used to hearing.  
"U-uh...yeah, sorry for t-taking so long...you know how it is.." Osbit replied with a quiet voice.  
Snivy snickered and looked over to Xavier, who was now looking over at the two teens. She looked back at Osbit and said in a hushed voice.  
"Now, listen, Osbit. I've somethin' important to tell ya, so listen up for a sec, k?"  
Oliver was slightly taken aback by her serious tone but then nodded preparing himself for what she had to say.  
"Leo's back. And this time, he has a new gang."  
Osbit went pale and his eyes widened.  
Snivy sighed and nodded.  
"He's in cahoots with Jakeass."


End file.
